huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Jade L.
Jade is a contestant from Survivor: Guatemala, Survivor: Marquesas and Survivor: All Stars. Survivor: Guatemala Jade began Survivor: Guatemala, originally on the yellow Nakúm tribe. The tribe was extremely strong, only losing one of the three immunity challenges. Jade voted with the majority in sending home challenge liability Sam at their first tribal council. At this point, the tribes were switched and Jade remained on Nakúm with original members, Aaron, Harriet and Eileen. The new Nakúm tribe lost two of three immunity challenges, with Jade, the original Nakúm and Jasmin voting out Jay and Tully. In the merged tribe, Jade formed a tight alliance with Nick and Harry Amelia. They blindsided their original Nakúm members of Aaron, Eileen and Danny. Now in a position of power, they voted out Jasmin and Harry. As the only original Nakúm member left, the trio voted out Harriet. At the Final Four, Karina and Jade competed against Nick and Harry Amelia for power. At tribal, Jade and Karina voted for Nick whereas Nick and Harry Amelia voted for Jade. After a tie-breaking revote, the votes remained deadlocked and the pair had to go through a fire-making challenge. Jade lost and became the next member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she believed that Nick was the more deserving and voted for him to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Marquesas After losing the fire-making challenge, Jade returned for Survivor: Marquesas on the blue Rotu tribe. The tribe were lucky enough to win the first two immunity challenges. When they lost the third challenge, Jade teamed up with her alliance of Scott, Aaron and Amalia in voting out Oliver. When they lost the second time, Jade and her alliance could sense Amalia becoming paranoid and constantly fearful of her position. Her alliance then decided to blindside their member with the help of Emma and Quentin. The tribe then won immunity, securing their safety. At the tribe switch, Jade was switched to the yellow Maraamu along with original members Brooklyn and Kurtis. When they lost the first immunity challenge, Jade, the original Rotu members and later, Eileen voted out Dalton. At the Double Tribal Council, Jade was blindsided when Kurtis turned on them and voted out Brooklyn. By this point, Jade and her original alliance made the merge. At the first tribal council, their alliance voted together and eliminated original Rotu member and outsider, Kurtis. Emma and Aaron at the next tribal council voted with Quentin in voting for Harry. However, Scott and Jade brought the original Maraamu members in blindsiding Quentin. Knowing they needed to keep the majority, the Rotu members voted together in sending Shawna home. Aaron was then blindsided by the alliance when they voted him out. At the Final Five, Harry and Eileen were a close pair, as were Scott and Jade, leaving Emma on the outs. However, Scott convinced Emma to come with them to vote out Harry or Eileen. Unbeknownst to him, Jade was being persuaded by Harry and Eileen to vote Scott out. Unclear of the target, Scott and Emma voted for Jade and Emma respectively. Scott became the next member of the jury after this vote. With her closest ally gone and no-one else willing to join her, Jade was voted out. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Harry to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: All Stars For her villainous and flirtatious gameplay, Jade earned a spot on Survivor: All Stars, originally on the green Mogo Mogo tribe. The tribe was lucky enough to not have to go to tribal council for the first 11 days as they were strong in challenges, physically and mentally. A quit from Shawna also meant that they remained in tact. At the tribe switch, Jade was switched to the yellow Saboga tribe along with original members Rory and Ashleigh. They won three of four immunity challenges, only going to tribal council once. When they went to tribal council, Rory and Jade voted separately. However, Ashleigh and the other members of the tribe banded together and sent Jade home. She lasted 18 days. Voting History Trivia *Jade received the most votes against her from the other castaways during Marquesas, with 19. *Jade is the only castaway during Marquesas to have the same placement as she did when she played the previous time during Survivor: Guatemala. *Jade along with Thomas, Rick, and Lateysha have both been the subject of multiple Tribal Councils where they were tied in votes, resulting Tie-Breaking Revotes. *In all of her seasons, Jade was on a yellow tribe at one point. Category:Survivor: Guatemala Castaways Category:Survivor: Marquesas Castaways Category:Survivor: All Stars Castaways